


Just Stay Cool

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Request, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-20
Updated: 2006-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka's feeling the heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Stay Cool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brigdh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/gifts).



> I took drabble requests. Brigdh requested Hisoka and heat. It's a theme I've treated before (and recently), so I wanted to do something a little different. And because Hisoka is IN THE HOUSE, he accommodated me.

It's like the hottest summer he's ever experienced; heat pouring down from above and reflected from below, but nothing he can't endure. It saps his energy, not his will. He has never relied on his energy.

He does what needs doing. Tsuzuki's in here. Tsuzuki needs to come out.

He shouts for his partner as he dodges flaming debris. Through the flame he catches sight of glistening black scales. He sucks in a breath, looks away, and sees Tsuzuki surrounded by fire.

"Tsuzuki!"

Tsuzuki doesn't respond, but Hisoka has him now.

 _Like summer_ , he tells himself, and moves.


End file.
